In installing a flexible switch on a supporting frame, it is necessary to connect the switch leads to other circuitry and desirable to hermetically seal the leads and other circuitry as well as the switch from the environment. Conventionally, switch leads are brought out on a flexible tail to the other circuitry. The copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 919,386 of William R. Kissner entitled "Connecting Flexible Switch" discloses bending the flexible tail downward from the switch inside the edge of the switch and through an opening in an underlying frame supporting the switch, thereby allowing for an uninterrupted peripheral adhesive seal between the switch and the frame.